


特工的美国生存手册

by Sampla



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, OOC, 没逻辑, 脑洞爽文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampla/pseuds/Sampla
Summary: “让我们向对方交出我们自己。”“为了合作，为了背叛，为了金钱，为了权利。”
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	特工的美国生存手册

**Author's Note:**

> 没逻辑、基本和原人物没关系、空间梗和姐妹脑嗨下场
> 
> 弗拉基米尔，汽修工人，收集经济谍报的间谍，二战后的苏联移民  
> 唐纳德，房地产公司的运营者，沃顿商学院的学生，商业天才  
> 我写的太柴了，为什么我能写出这么柴而且不好看的烂文

**特工的美国生存指南第一条——深夜不要靠近看上去就不太正经的酒吧。**

弗拉基米尔先生作为一名非常优秀的alpha特工，在美国生活的时间已经足够长，至少足以让他摸清黑夜中的这座城市有数不清的罪恶和让人羞耻的娱乐，并且习以为常。

作为来自大洋彼岸并不友好的国家的移民，弗拉基米尔能够从事的职业不多。幸好他在 **祖国** 学会了一些机械设备的修理方法，白天做工的钱足够他在战后的美国正常的生活。

但是作为特工先生，他不得不发掘一些在美国生存的特殊指南。

弗拉基米尔先生和他的许多同事一样，是一个优秀的、受过专业训练的特工，他负责的是收集美国的经济谍报。这让他需要出入一些赌场或者地产公司这样的商业建筑——为了接触一个人、或者一群人。显然前者的营业时间主要是在夜晚，特别是危险但又让人沉迷的疯狂夜晚。弗拉基米尔先生在某种程度上是个奇迹，他无论是什么工作都能按时回家，他有能甩掉一切纠缠的能力。

**又来了。**

白天是汽修工人的特工先生皱了皱眉头，虽然微弱，但是空气里确实有一缕Alpha信息素的味道，难闻得让人作呕。是追随着他在赌场发散出的伪装信息素而来的跟踪者。

一个特工是不可被信任的，特别是一个异国，甚至可以说敌国的特工，虽然他许诺能带来不可思议的利益。合作的前提是要实力平等，如果能掌握一个特工的伪装身份，那么合作的另一方就会掌握优势——关乎性命的优势。

显然，这次的跟踪者比之前的经验更加丰富。弗拉基米尔思考了一会，决定去离公寓不远的酒吧小坐一会。夜晚的酒吧有各种各样alpha和omega的味道，足够混淆跟踪者的判断。弗拉基米尔需要处理的，只是一群嗑药嗑嗨了的笨蛋，他们大多都纸醉金迷、不堪一击。

**但是没有停下来。**

这让弗拉基米尔感到了不寻常。也许这不是一个普通的试图抓住他把柄的跟踪者，而是更加难对付的暗杀者。因为他不在乎自己是否被本人发现，而跟踪者的上司为了维护合作的表面信赖，只会做大家都心知肚明但秘而不宣的事情。特工虽然低调，但是来自祖国的命令让他有时候不得不背信弃义，有几个仇家并不奇怪。

特工先生举止自然地走进了店内的厕所，他知道厕所墙上的磨砂玻璃窗足够两个他通过，这是轻而易举的事情。暗杀者会失去踪迹，不得不离开，当早上的太阳如常升起的时候，弗拉基米尔先生还要去上他的早班。

他打开手边隔间的门，几秒钟后，他试图关上它，就当一切都没有发生过。

里面有一个衣衫凌乱的金发omega。

但是omega已经感受到alpha的气息，他可能被下了催情的药——毕竟这是在酒吧，而他是一个干净漂亮的，未被标记的omega。omega力气大得不正常，这让他成功阻止了弗拉基米尔先生关门，并把他一把扯进隔间。

一瞬间，发情期的信香爆炸开来，这让特工先生几乎窒息。好闻的、温暖的、不知名的信香，眼前的青年像北半球夏季的阳光一样耀眼，虽然他看上去很难受，几乎制止不住汗水和身体的颤抖。

“求你——路过的alpha先生，一个 **好心的** 临时标记，或者占有我。”但他意识清晰地说，“我只有一个要求，不要在这里占有我。”

“很抱歉，”弗拉基米尔稳住了心神，他掰开omega紧紧攥住他衣角的手指，“我有急事。”

“临时标记只要几秒钟！”青年不肯罢休，“求你了！”他的蓝眼睛已经无法对焦，与此同时，弗拉基米尔感受到暗杀者的气息越来越靠近。

他犹豫了几秒钟，扛起拉着他不放的青年，翻过了窗。

**特工的美国生存指南第一条——深夜不要靠近看上去就不太正经的酒吧。**  
**附加：更不要随便把酒吧里的omega带回家。**

事后，特工先生把生存指南的第一条进行了替换。当时他们根本没办法好好到达特工先生的公寓，一路上青年的性器滚烫，弗拉基米尔的胸肌感受到了这一点，omega的腰很窄也很软，后者是发情期的原因还是天生如此，这未知的答案让特工先生也心猿意马。

他们几乎是踉跄着进入房间。

弗拉基米尔的房间很符合单身alpha的一般标准——杂乱但不混乱。但是很快房间就是一团乱了。青年被按倒在床上，作为一个omega他太高了，但是并不过于纤细。相反，特工先生把他剥光之后发现他色情的肉感，大腿结实而白皙，被特工先生掰开玩弄，留下了淡红色的指印。

omega的后穴已经汁水淋漓，红色的穴口一张一歙。这是美国的邀请，特工先生想，这是一个典型的美国青年。他应该是富二代，经过良好的教育——很有可能是商学院或者金融学院；他不知人间疾苦，所以性格开朗天真，但是并不是对人情世故一无所知；他没有追求的目标，但却会为了某种过于理想主义的抽象概念热血上头； **他是个天才，也是……**

青年金色的脑袋向前移动了，一个吻落在特工的唇边，打断了特工对他的分析。于是特工先生结束了脑内的活动，他专心致志地、像对待情人一样温柔地回吻了青年。

这个吻时间太长了。

青年一开始还睁着眼睛，但当特工先生的手开始揉捏他饱满的臀肉时，那双玻璃球一样的眼睛闭上了，和头发一样淡金色的睫毛颤抖了几下。显然，特工先生对这样的乖顺很是受用。他并没有折腾青年，他也没有资格像情人一样控制青年的身体。这个吻结束后，特工先生整个人覆上了青年，他把omega的腿尽可能地分开，它们很自觉地缠在特工先生的腰上。

“在我进去之前，我有一个疑问，”alpha的性器抵在了后穴口， **这仿佛是一场温柔的审讯。**

omega露出了真诚的表情。

弗拉米基尔对他身下的omega说：“我想知道你的名字。我想一会叫你的名字。”

“Danny，”青年回报给他一个灿烂的笑容，“ **我也想一会叫你的名字。大声的，求你了。** ”

特工先生压上来，性器破开肉壁的感觉美妙无比。他回答：“伊万，每一个大洋彼岸的名字都是伊万。”Danny发出一声拉长了的呻吟，alpha几乎把他抱起来，性器大开大合地运动着。他觉得理智在被剥离，生理的欲望不可控制地支配着他，让他在欢愉的海洋里沉浮。 **而这一切，都是他想要的，他值得的，这个自称伊万的alpha此刻是他的浮木，也是他的工具。**

弗拉基米尔舔舐着Danny的侧颈，那里离腺体已经很近。他的下身用力地撞着，结合处发出啪啪的拍打声，omega过多的体液随着抽插飞溅，把床单搞得湿皱一片。Danny仰起头，发出甜蜜的鼻音，他遵守前言大声地叫着那个 **虚假的** 名字，感受到alpha从生理上无法抗拒的不满与嫉妒。

我来自大洋彼岸的特工先生。omega一边喘息，一边愉快地想。我知道你的名字，但我不会呼唤它， **它对我来说毫无意义——我要金钱，我要权利，我要满足欲望，我要实现理想。我需要你，我来自大洋彼岸的盟友。**

他的后穴一样愉快地吞吃着alpha的性器。alpha的性器永远是狰狞的，这让omega的后穴在大力的抽插下不住地痉挛。alpha抚摸着被他占有的这个omega的脊背，这让它也不住地细微颤抖了起来。信香依旧温暖，在性欲的蒸腾下变得甜腻，它充斥了这个房间的每一个角落，像它的主人一样动情。

Danny禁不住用手臂挡住了他的眼睛。他命中注定的盟友。他愉快地想。强大、有力、 **性欲旺盛** ，omega几乎被钉在火热的阴茎上。他更加高亢地呼唤那个虚假的名字，美国青年的声音坦诚里夹带着残忍的放荡。对，就是这样。他几乎是在诱惑了，因为你生理上嫉妒你创造的虚假姓名，痛恨刚刚那个因为拥有理智而欺骗我的人。

alpha比房地产市场好操纵多了。只要一点巧合，一点刺激，一点嫉妒——

**又来了。**

**那种暗杀者一样的，窥探野心的气息。**

弗拉基米尔将毫无防备的omega翻转过来。除了体内顶着敏感的的性器，脱离掌控的感觉更让omega尖叫。特工先生咬住omega的后颈，用兽类常用的体位大力地、粗暴地凿进omega身体的最深处。Danny挣扎起来，特工先生轻而易举地制住他，用他惯用修理机器设备的粗糙的大手捂住美国青年的口鼻。

身体里的缝隙被凿开了，这种感觉陌生而让人恐惧。Danny只觉得无法呼吸，有什么东西脱离了控制，这让他的眼前雪花一片。

弗拉基米尔下身最后深重地撞击，生殖腔被完全破开，体内成结的威胁让omega不顾一切地挣扎了起来。特工用手死死地钳制住他身下的omega。

Danny无法逃脱，他已经是来自大洋彼岸的猎人囊中的猎物。他嘶声喊道，再也不复刚刚的样子：“ **弗拉基米尔** ，你他妈放开我！不行……我求你不要，你是个特工，你不能……”

alpha的结已经胀开，强制执行完全标记的任务。精液冲刷着娇嫩的子宫壁，让美国人带着哭腔呻吟起来。

他蓝色的眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，只能通过昂起头不让它落下来。Danny哽咽地说完没说完的话：“……你居然留下能追查身份的体液，……你标记了我…… **我以后就属于你，甚至为你怀孕生子……”**

“没关系的， **我的唐纳德先生** 。”特工享受着标记的感觉，“我很荣幸能拥有一位上过沃顿商学院的天才作为我的omega。”他几乎算得上 **温柔的** 贴在唐纳德先生的耳边，为他今夜选定的伴侣拭去终于滑落下来的泪珠。“不要为我的担心，虽然我留下了可以追查的证据，但是我有整个美国野心最大的同盟。”

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京继续说道，“合作的前提是实力平等，为了防止背叛， **我们都需要交出自己的把柄。”**

alpha最后咬上omega后颈的腺体，那被特工的方法特意压抑的信香轰然炸开，融入omega的骨髓里。

烈酒的滋味，毫不意外，比北半球的阳光更加滚烫。

 **“让我们向对方交出我们自己。”**  
**“为了合作，为了背叛，为了金钱，为了权利。”**  
平复了喘息过后，金发的唐纳德先生平静地这样说，显然对这场互相试探的对弈结果非常满意。


End file.
